Its my time
by raerae4533
Summary: This is the year Edward and Jasper are going to get their girls, but with a little help from a friend. Canon pairing, EXB and JXA will rate m for lemon maybe later in the story and terrible description-please review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight that's Stephanie Meyers, but I like to put her characters in difficult and compromising potions. Yet I do own a well-worn pink Floyd t-shirt and some Wal-Mart sneakers that have seen better days. **

**Chapter 1**

First day back from summer

Edward pulled up into the parking lot of Forks Washington high school. The big bricked building was a rustic red brick with lush green lawn from all the rain Forks received.

He sighed as he parked beside his sisters yellow Porsche and got out. Just another school day he thought as he grabbed his back park from the back seat. He wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and well-worn fated jeans, new year no new look for this man he thought as he close the door to his shiny silver Volvo it was his baby.

With the bleep of his car locking caught people's attention and the girls started to mumble "Edward Cullen here" the great migration started towards him. They were like that Ice Age movie, he thought as he stepped onto the side walk. Another sigh escaped him as Victoria and her brigade was the first one to meet him. He was not in the mood for her sexual exploits.

"Hey Eddie" he gritted his teeth, her hated and he meant he hated that nickname with a passion. If they wanted to get to know him, he had a name they could use. "How was your weekend, mine would have been better if you were there with me" and there was the sexual innuendo that she always put in, he thought at he tried to get around her. He groaned in pain as she placed her hand on him, she took that as a sign of him liking it and started to rub. Rolling his eye he tried again to get around her, but it didn't work all she thought about was sex, he wanted a girl to like him because so his intelligence and athleticism not just looking good.

She ran her fingers down his chest and walked them back up. "We could easily change that in 20 minutes in the janitor closet." She spoke sweetly or tried to anyway. He was not interested in the least, the move cleavage she showed the more he wanted to vomit or one of her buttons would come off and get him in the eye.

"Hi Vickie," he finally spoke. "Mine was fine, but I have to get going, I have a football meeting in 20 so that's a no go." He stated as he made his escape with her stunned look. "See you next time" he yelled over his shoulder as he made his way closer to the school. "How about never." He said under his breath as he opened the big grey do and started down the hall to the office.

"Hey Edward, have you got your schedule yet. Do you now if we are in any of the same classes?" Jasper his best friend came up behind him and slapped him on the back

"Nah, I was just going to get that…just got here and you know who tried and failed again." He answered as he looked over at his friend. Jasper was about as tall and Edwards, where he was 6'2 jasper was 5'9. They were both handsome, but where Edward was big and filled out with muscle, Jasper was slender and more agile muscle frame. He had bronzed hair where Jasper had the rustic out in the sun all day blonde haired, blue eyed cowboy. The ladies loved the eyes, but lately he only had an eye for a particular someone.

"Not yet, have you seen Alice. I think it's my year to finally ask her out." He could hear his friends grin without even looking at him. "I'm really going to do Edward I'm done being shy and watching guys flaunt after her. It's my time." He stated quoting Dukes of Hazard.

"I wish you luck my friend. I'm in the hunt to this year." Jasper new what the hunt meant Bella was going to be his and he was going to make it so. Edward grasped the schedule the lady handed him and looked it over while looking at Jaspers they were the same. "Identical, good year Jazz, good year." Edward walked out of the office behind Jasper as a little brunette ran into him. "Oh careful now don't want you to hurt yourself." Edward helped her upright before she could fall. Only to realize he was looking into the eye of Bella Swan the girl he wanted with him for years to come. They had never talked, but she wanted desperately to all this year Jasper and him had to sit and watch as the rest of the football team mainly Mike and Tyler try to make a pass.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hite you I'm a klutz." She blushed as she made her way around him and tried heading to the office clerk.

"It's okay; I'm Edward Cullen girls try to run into me all the time." Edward groaned when he realized how stupid that sounded, he was a retard.

"Hi Edward Cullen, I'm not that type of girl so piss off." Now he just pissed her off great what a way to start a relationship.

"You seem to be that girl a few minutes ago; I do remember you trying to through yourself at me." He wanted to beat himself, why count he just shut up and let it slide, well because that would be to easy, he thought as he backed up farther out the door.

"Only cause you were in the ways Mr. I'm all that." She turned are started talked to the clerk. Edward took that as a sign to get the hell out of there.

"Real smooth Edward, what great start." Jasper chuckled at him as they headed towards home room.

"I really screw that up." He answered mortified; this could not get any worse.

That was he thought until she walked into the same home room as him a glared at him. "I think it just got a lot worse." Jasper Chuckled again as Bella glared at him on the way to the only empty left which was beside him. "Just shut up and don't make yourself out to be more of an ass than you already are." Edward glared in the general direction of Jasper as his eye watched Bella take her seat. She really was a Sawn he thought as she faced the board and listen to the teach ramble on about the assemblies and what not.

Edward grinned when he saw a little black pixie sneak into class while the teachers back was turned and took a seat in front of Jasper.

"Not so funny anymore now is it." He told Jasper smugly as his friend leaned forward and sniffed her hair only to lean back and grin at him.

"Nope, but I'm having a great start to my year unlike you." He glared jasper as Jasper went in for another sniff.

"Excuse me, but are you sniffing me you pervert." Alice growled back at Jasper that whipped of his shit eating grin, but replaced Edwards he couldn't hold him laugh as she slapped him. Oh ya great way to start of the year for both of them, he thought. He must have said it out loud because Jasper turned his head and glared at him they both sucked at this, it was time to consult the brother Emmett. Nah he would talk to Rose, the girl that Emmett wants, she would help for sure. That Girl had Emmett wrapped around her finger and a choke chain around his neck, yet they never got together, Edward thought, yet he believed it was all a show. She would help him though, because Bella was her friend and Edward had his sights on her for a while.

**AN-**

**Okay I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story or what I'm going to do, but review lots and let me know what you think , the next chapters going to be Edwards. I don't know if I will publish a bellas or may be ill do a completely new sotry in bellas point of view, but review lots and I might do a chapter if it sucks ill try again. Reviews help me write; I get a high from them and start many ideas running through my head. So review lots…..**

**Thanks TJ**


End file.
